Love and its sweetness!
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: A collection of 1-shots/2-shots featuring Kagome paired with males from Prince of Tennis where the two confess their feelings on the male's birthday. full summary inside. 4th: KagomeSyusuke part 2 please RnR. please suggest pairings.... rated T to be saf
1. Marui's birthday gift! KagomeMarui!

Marui's birthday gift

_**A/N: hey people… this is going to be a collection of oneshots where Kagome is paired with someone from PoT and they get together on the male's birthday. This first one is a KagomeMarui pairing. I've been meaning to write this for quite a while but I couldn't get any ideas for it so I'm writing it like this k?? **_

_**In this Kagome is the manager to the Rikkaidai tennis club along with being an amazing tennis player. Its Marui's birthday and Kagome has a gift for him. She has had a crush on Marui since she entered the school but since she's a girl, she's a bit shy to confess her feelings to him. He loves her back but doesn't know how to tell her. In this fic, Yukimura has been cured and is training the team as their captain (duh!). Apart from that Kagome is like a sister figure to most of the regulars so they may be OOC. **_

_**That was just a small summary of what's to come. So, if you don't want to read it, you can press the back button and ignore this…or else you can read and review this … Also, please suggest who you want Kags to be paired with for the next oneshot in this collection……**_

_**Warning: the characters may be OOC and the descriptions will be vague. It's set in the PoT universe. You can check out Marui's profile in if you want. So…. Enjoy!!!!**_

KM*****KM*****KM*****KM*****KM*****KM*****KM*****KM

It was 20th of April and it was a special day- it was Bunta Marui's birthday. He had received a lot of presents but the one who he wanted a present from the most had just said that she'll give it to him later. And he was waiting for it anxiously wondering what his secret crush was going to give him.

Classes had ended and the Rikkaidai tennis club regulars were just about to start practicing for the upcoming tournament. They all were gathered in the courts, having changed into their tennis club uniforms.

"Where is Kagome-chan?" Akaya Kirihara, a 2nd year with curly black hair and emerald green eyes, asked, looking all around the court for their manager cum friend. The others looked around as well, wanting to see their friend since very few of them could see her during the day.

Seiichi Yukimura, the dark-blue haired, indigo-eyed 3rd year captain of the team, looked at Niou and Marui questioningly since Kagome was their classmate. The two boys looked at each other before Masaharu Niou, a silver-haired, green-eyed 3rd year regular, stepped forward and answered, "Kagome-chan said she had some work and would join us soon, buchou (captain)"

Yukimura smiled his usual smile and nodded before ordering everyone to start practice. Before they did, however, everyone noticed with a smile, as their net specialist, Bunta Marui, a boy with red hair and grey eyes who was chewing on a bubble gum, looked at the entrance to the courts as though waiting for someone to come.

They all knew about the secret feelings their net specialist and manager had for each other. They also knew which gift Kagome Higurashi, their manager, was going to give to Marui since she'd asked them to keep it a secret.

They waited for a little while before Marui sighed softly and moved to the court still glancing at the entrance to the courts occasionally. They held in their chuckles and made to start practicing, only to stop in their tracks when Kagome entered the court, holding a white box in a plastic bag.

Knowing that there will probably be a delay in practice now, the regulars made their way towards Kagome. Kagome's long blue-hued raven black hair flew behind her gracefully as she stood, dressed in the Rikkaidai Fuzoku uniform. The uniform outlined all her curves and revealed no more skin than necessary, unlike the uniforms of the other girls of their school. Her bangs framed her heart-shaped face highlighting her fair complexion. Her pouty pink lips were curled up in a sweet smile and her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes shone with compassion and respect as she looked around at all the regulars.

Her smile softened a bit more when her sapphire orbs landed on Marui. She really did love him and had decided to confess her feelings for him as his birthday present on this day. She just hoped he loved her back.

She walked forward, the smile still present on her lips as the others made their way so as to meet her half-way.

Stopping in front of them, Kagome looked at all of them and said, "I won't be able to attend practice today, Yukimura-kun. I have an errand to run."

"Alright Kagome-chan." He replied, knowing that Kagome must have a valid reason for skipping practice that day. You see, Kagome never skipped practice; she was a naturally hard-worker and inspired everyone around her to do the same, she came to practice and attended classes even when she was running a fever once.

She smiled in thanks and turned to the birthday boy of the group. Walking over to him, she leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek before pulling away and saying, "Happy birthday, Marui-kun." she held out her gift to him, which he took happily, a bit surprised at the kiss on the cheek he received from his crush.

With that, Kagome bid her friends goodbye and walked away, out of the courts, heading towards the student council room in order to finish with the work she had to do.

Marui looked after her retreating form and then looked down at the gift in his hands. Walking over to the nearby bench, he pulled the box out of the bag and carefully opened it.

His eyes widened when he looked inside it, at his gift. There was a delicious looking plum cake in the box. Soft white icing surrounded it on all sides and the top was decorated with fresh strawberries. Though the cake wasn't what surprised him, Kagome used to get her hand-made cakes, pastries and juices for them all a lot.

It was what was written on the icing of the cake that surprised him. On the cake, with chocolate icing, in Kagome's fancy, curvy handwriting was written, **'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARUI-KUN'** under that was written '**I LOVE YOU'** followed by her name at the very bottom.

Eyes widened, his lips spread into a huge smile as the words on the cake registered in his head. Closing the box, he gently set it to the side and looked up at their team captain silently asking his permission if he could be excused for a while. Seeing the smiles on the regulars' faces, he realized they knew about his and Kagome's feeling for each other and before any of them could say anything, Marui stood up and ran in the direction where Kagome had disappeared.

The regulars chuckled softly or smiled before heading over to the courts to start practicing again.

With Marui, he ran all the way to the student council room, happily thinking about what he was going to say to Kagome when he saw her. His mind was made up- Kagome would be his from this day forth and to hell with what everyone else (their fanpeople actually) said about it.

Within minutes he was outside the student council room, panting softly from all his running. He knocked gently on the door and waited for Kagome's sweet voice to give him permission to enter. He closed his eyes when she gave him the permission he wanted, enjoying the sweetness of her voice, before opening his eyes again and entering into the room.

He stopped in his tracks at the amazing scene she made. Standing near the desk, reading through some papers, a pencil in one delicate-looking hand, half of her raven waterfall of hair clipped up to stop it from bothering her while working, she looked to be the epitome of beauty.

When no sound came from the person who entered the room, Kagome looked up from her papers and smiled softly when she noticed who it was who had entered the room.

Placing the papers and pencil on the desk, she walked over to him gracefully, happy that he felt the same towards her as she did about him. She could see his happiness at her confession in his grey orbs. She knew he wanted someone to call him a prodigy and he worked really hard for it too.

It hadn't taken her long to realize that everyone in the Rikkaidai tennis team were prodigies in their own way and deserved the nicknames they were given. She hadn't realized when and how she had fallen for Marui; in fact she was scared when she did realize her feelings for him, having been in a bad relationship in the past.

But soon enough, the other regulars told her that he may have started to like her too. They gave her hints that he loved her back, and she was happy about that. So, on this day she had decided to confess her feelings for him in this way. She had spent a lot of time the previous night making and decorating the cake perfectly for him. At school, she had kept it in the home-ec room's refrigerator, having told the teacher what it was for.

The other regulars had helped her decide what gift she should give him for his birthday and had agreed whole heartedly when she told them about her gift to him.

Now, getting back to the present, Kagome looked at her crush wondering if he was going to say anything. Finally, after staring at her for about 5 minutes, Marui said, "I love you too, Kagome-chan."

Kagome smiled and walked the rest of the way to him before wrapping her arms around him gently. He wrapped his arms around her waist just as gently, hugging her back for all he was worth. Both had soft, content smiles on their faces as they embraced each other.

Marui pulled back a little and smiled down at Kagome, a bit mischievously. "Now I can do this" he said. At her confused look, he bent his neck a bit and gently placed his lips against her soft, pink ones in a loving kiss.

Kagome gasped in surprise which gave him the opportunity to deepen the kiss by pushing his tongue inside her mouth and exploring all its nooks and crannies. Kagome gave herself up to his kiss completely and closed her eyes, loving the way his arms gently tightened around her slim waist.

Kagome moaned softly which in turn made him love the kiss more. Her mouth was sweet and warm and seemed to caress his tongue in return for his ministrations.

A few minutes later, the couple pulled back and panted softly, foreheads connected. While they were kissing, Marui had somehow managed to free her hair of the clip and had kept the clip on the nearby table before running his fingers through her silky raven tresses.

There was a soft pink blush on Kagome's cheeks and both of them had their eyes closed. "Be my girlfriend, Kagome-chan" he said to her, eyes still closed. He knew she already was his girlfriend after that kiss but he wanted her to say yes in that sweet calming voice of hers.

Kagome smiled before replying, "Yes, I'd love to."

They pulled back and finally looked at each other's eyes again. Sapphire blue clashed with soft grey as Marui finally said something which warmed Kagome's heart. "Call me by my first name from now on, alright Kagome-chan?" he asked her gently

Kagome smiled and replied with a blush on her cheeks, "Alright, Bunta-kun"

Kagome calling him by his first name, made Marui smile at her contentedly.

"Happy birthday" she said to him, hugging him again as he hugged her back, content to hold her after wanting her as his for so long.

'_This is the best birthday gift ever.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to hug his girlfriend. His girlfriend… he liked the sound of that…

'_Finally'_ they thought to themselves _'we're finally together' _they smiled at their thoughts, still in each others arms.

_____________________END_____________________

That's the end of this oneshot…

So how is it???? I'm sorry if the end's a bit crappy… anyway…please suggest pairing for the next oneshot in this collection….

Please read and review….

Thanx a lot for reading… and sorry if the characters are too OOC

I'll be updating Ch 13 of Atobe's cousin, Kagome in a few days and Ch 8 of Ryoma's best friend or more a few days later too. The others I'm not really sure when I'll update but I'll try to do it soon, k???? So please be patient…. I'm also writing the first chapter of Kagome in Clamp school….

Anyway… Cya…..


	2. A longawaited gift of luv! KagomeAtobe!

A long-awaited gift of love

_**Summary: it's Keigo Atobe's birthday and a party's being held in his mansion. All the tennis team regulars have been invited, along with many other guests. However, Atobe seems to be waiting for something or someone. What or who could he be waiting for on his special day? Why isn't he spending time with the ladies crowded around him, vying for a dance? And who's the beauty who entered the party late and surprised the birthday boy? To know read on… please read and review… Pairing suggestions still welcome**_

_**Warning: the characters may be OOC so please bear with me……**_

_**Disclaimer: I no own any of the Anime/Manga I use in my fic….**_

KA*****KA*****KA*****KA*****KA*****KA*****KA*****KA

4TH of October marked a special day for everyone in Hyotei Gakuen; it was Keigo Atobe, the tennis club captain and student council president's birthday. The whole day Atobe had been showered with gifts and wishes from his fans and he was very happy and content.

Though it wasn't the loads of gifts he received from his supporters that made him as happy as he was. Yes, he was glad that he got as many gifts as he did but the real reason for his happiness was because he had gotten a call from a _**very**_ special person that morning.

_**Flashback to that morning:**_

It was 7 am in the morning of 4th of October and a soft ringing of a phone was heard all around the Atobe mansion coming from the Atobe heir, Keigo Atobe's room.

The ringing stopped as the person in question reached over to the bedside table where the silver colored contraption of communication, i.e. a silver colored cell phone was kept. He had just woken up and was surprised at the early phone call he was receiving.

He opened his soft purple colored eyes to look at the caller. However, once he saw who had called him, he sat up and smiled. She had called him first thing in the morning, just like she had promised.

He leaned back against the headrest of his bed and ruffled his dark grey colored hair, smiling at the phone in his hand for a few more minutes. Finally, he picked up the call only to close his eyes and his smile softened as a soft, feminine voice said, "Happy birthday, Keigo-kun"

He sighed contentedly. He loved hearing her voice- it was so soft and sweet yet it could get stern when she was angry. It matched the way she looked perfectly, and he knew she had grown to be a gorgeous young lady in the three years they hadn't seen each other. He knew that because of the photos she had sent him via e-mail a few weeks ago.

Seeing the photos, he had wanted her to return from America as soon as possible in order to prevent other men from hitting on something that he believed to be his since childhood. "Thank you, Kagome" he said to her in his smooth voice, a voice devoid of its usual cockiness and arrogance- a voice reserved just for her.

"So what are your plans for today, Keigo-kun?" he heard her ask softly. He smiled at the sound of her sweet voice. She was one of the few people who were allowed to call him by his first name. They hadn't seen each other for three years and he was glad that she still called him with so much care in her voice.

Thinking about her question for a couple of moments, he answered, "I guess I'll be doing what I do everyday- school, practice, home and then there'll probably be my birthday party in the evening." He said tapping his index finger on his chin gently.

He smiled when he heard the soft sound of giggling coming from the phone before Kagome answered, "That reminds me, my birthday gift to you will probably reach you in the evening, maybe by the time of your party. I hope you like it."

He smiled again as he replied, "I know I'll love whatever you'll send me. But I still wish that you would be here with me instead of so far away."

He heard Kagome sigh softly; he always said that- every time they talked he told her that. But he knew that his Kagome loved hearing how much he cared for her which is why he always said that he missed her in the first place.

"I'll be returning to you in about two months anyway, so please wait for that much time, though I really want to meet you too." She replied to him. He could hear the longing in her sweet voice and knew that she still loved him as much as he loved her, even if her feelings for him might be different from his feelings for her, or so he thought.

They talked for a while longer before keeping the phone since Atobe had to get ready for school.

_**End flashback**_

But that was in the morning when he had talked to her. And now, it was already nearing 6 in the evening. His birthday party would start soon and Kagome's gift hadn't arrived yet.

Already dressed in a brown suit with a white shirt, black shoes and a royal blue tie, he was sitting in his room thinking about how it would be if Kagome were with him on this day.

He looked at the time by the clock that was on the nearby wall and seeing that it was close to the time for his party, he sighed and stood up.

Plastering the usual cocky smirk on his face, he headed out of his room to go towards the huge ballroom in their house. On reaching there, he thought once more about how it would be if his Kagome were with him to celebrate his special day. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he stepped into the room and was at once surrounded by his fangirls.

He talked casually with everyone invited to his party, though mentally he was still wishing that by some miracle Kagome would return to him.

As though some one was hearing his thoughts, by the middle of the party, the doors to the huge ballroom where the party was taking place was pushed open. A hush went over the crowd as everyone looked at the person at the door to the ballroom in awe.

Atobe's eyes widened slightly at who he saw standing there. Stepping forward, he whispered softly, "Kagome?"

The girl, named Kagome, stood at the door, a royal blue off-shoulder floor-length evening gown highlighting all her curves. She had a fair complexion with long hip-length slightly wavy blue-hued raven black hair which was left down to flow gracefully down the length of her back. Her heart-shaped face was complimented by her soft pink lips, small nose and sapphire blue eyes which shone with love, inner strength and determination, captivating any and all who looked into their Sapphire depths. She had on soft pink lipstick highlighting her full lips and eyeliner as her only make-up. For jewelry all she had on was a silver bracelet watch and the silver heart pendant necklace Atobe gave her for her birthday five years ago.

All the people in the room looked on in surprise as a soft, truly happy smile spread on the birthday boy's face. Atobe made his way to Kagome who met him mid-way. The two watched each other before Kagome's soft voice was heard saying, "Happy birthday, Keigo-kun. I'm your birthday gift. I'm back"

Shocking everyone around them, Atobe wrapped his arms around Kagome lovingly and whispered, "Welcome back, Kagome. I missed you…"

Gently hugging the Hyotei captain back, Kagome whispered, "I missed you too.." before they could continue hugging, Kagome pulled back slightly to look at her crush's handsome face. She has had a crush on him since before she left to go to America, and now finally she had gathered up enough courage to confess her feelings for him

Looking up into his eyes, a soft pink blush rose onto Kagome's features as she leaned up and placed her petal soft lips against his own in a gentle kiss. Atobe's eyes widened as the one girl he had always loved kissed him.

Without wasting a second, Atobe tightened his grip around Kagome's slim waist, pulling her closer as he returned her kiss with as much love as he could manage in his moment of happiness, closing his soft purple eyes in the process. Feeling him kiss her back, all doubts about her Keigo-kun not returning her feelings fled from her mind, and she smiled against the warm softness of her crush's lips. Letting the kiss remain innocent, they continued kissing each other for a while, ignoring the stunned crowd around them.

A few minutes later, Kagome pulled back and smiled softly while connecting their foreheads gently. Closing her eyes, she whispered to him in a soft yet content and serious voice, a voice which she only used when making important decisions, "I love you, Keigo-kun."

Atobe's eyes widened slightly in surprise at her confession before he gently pushed his lips against hers in a tender loving kiss which conveyed all his feeling without words.

When they pulled back, he chuckled softly and whispered to her, "You're mine now, Kags and I'm never letting you go again"

Smiling Kagome replied to him, "I wouldn't want it any other way"

With that, Atobe pushed their lips together in another soft kiss- a kiss more passionate than the last two, a kiss that convinced both of them of the love they shared for each other, a kiss that bonded them for as long as they live…

Sure, they will have to face their fan people but they'll do so together…… facing any and all difficulties will no longer be a problem for either of them now that they had each other to lean on and cherish for all their life….

_____________________END_____________________

_**That's the end of this second oneshot…**_

_**So how is it???? I know the oneshot seems a bit incomplete but this was all I could think about for the moment….**_

_**Please read and review….**_

_**Thanx a lot for reading… and sorry if the characters are too OOC**_

_**Please tell me who you want me to write the next oneshot about…. The guy who gets the most votes will be paired with Kagome in the next oneshot of this 'Birthday Confession' oneshot collection**_

_**Cya….**_


	3. Leap Year Surprise! Part 1 KagomeSyusuke

Leap year surprise!! Part 1

**Please read this A/N before reading the rest of the fic: umm… ok, I know I said that this will be a collection of oneshots… but now I'm going to make it a collection of Birthday Oneshots/Twoshots… since I've got a lot of ideas for some of the pairings I'm going to write in this collection… I want ****at least ten reviews**** for this part if you want me to post the second part of this KagomeSyuusuke pairing…. Anyway, Enjoy this first part and please read and review… Suggestions are still welcome…**

_**A/N: I found out from a site that Fuji's first name is spelt as 'Shuusuke' but I like spelling it as 'Syuusuke' instead, so I'll be spelling it that way, k? From the site I also found out that his mother's name is Yoshiko and, as everyone knows, his sister's name is Yumiko while his younger brother's name is Yuuta. I don't know how their mother looks, so I'm just gonna write how I think she will look, and I will be saying that Yumiko's eyes are chocolate brown since I couldn't figure out the color….**_

**Summary: the leap year is finally here… and the Fuji family have a surprise for their leap year baby… a surprise which will truly 'surprise' the Seigaku prodigy… what is this surprise and why is this leap year going to be so special for the Seigaku tennis prodigy?? Read to find out... Please RnR**

_**Disclaimer: Nope… I own nothing….**_

**Warning; set in the PoT universe… characters may be OOC, especially Fuji… so beware….. **

_**Dedicated to: YukimuraShuusuke Girl (Now called Silver Wolf Yuki) and Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**_

KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS

Sitting in class during the last class of the day, the brown-haired, aqua-blue eyed prodigy of the Seigaku tennis club, Syuusuke Fuji was looking out of the window he sat next to, wondering what his family was planning for his birthday the next day.

Yes, it had been four years since he had properly celebrated his birthday since he was born on the 29th of February. However, his family seemed even more eager for his birthday than he was this year, and he had to wonder why. This year his birthday comes on a Sunday, so it was a holiday from school as usual. In the last week, he had overheard his mother and sister talking a lot about his birthday surprise but they never got around to discussing what it was.

His eyes opened as he continued thinking about what had happened the night before when he was going towards the dining room to have dinner with his family and what he had thought about after dinner when he was in his room.

_**Flashback to the previous evening, dinner time:**_

After returning from evening practice, Fuji had just gone to his room to change into his home clothes. Dressed in a set of black pajama pants and a white T-shirt, he was just about to enter the dining room when his mother and sister's voices floated out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm so excited for Syuusuke's birthday." He heard his mother's voice float out of the room. She seemed to be ecstatic about something which made him wonder.

However his train of thought was broken when his sister's usually calm voice reached his ears, though she too seemed strangely excited, "Me too, mother. Syuusuke's going to be so surprised on that day."

"I wonder how he'll react?" his mother replied as the sound of plates being kept on the table was heard.

"I'm sure he'll be very happy." He heard his sister reply to his mother before she called out to him, "Syuusuke, dinner's ready."

Deciding to think about it later, he smiled his usual smile before walking into the room to have dinner with his family.

About twenty minutes later, wishing his mother and sister a 'good night', he made his way to his room. Entering his room, he closed the door before looking at the poster he had stuck behind said door a couple of years ago. Ever since then, he'd been updating the poster until he decided to stick to the poster he had bought of the same girl two months ago.

His eyes were open, revealing his aqua blue orbs, shining with admiration, awe and well-veiled love. Yes, he loved the girl in the poster, he couldn't deny that. Two years ago when she had made her debut in the tennis world as a young genius at the age of 13, he had been nailed- hook, line and sinker. She was a professional Japanese tennis player, who hadn't accepted the opportunity to go to the states because in her words, she wanted to 'hone her skills and delay being a pro in the tennis world till she was ready to face it.'

Seeing as she was 13 at the time, she should be nearly 15 now, since her birthday was a month after his own. He had found out all he could about her. All her articles were safely pasted in his scrapbook.

Reaching forward, he gently traced her angelic features with the tips of his fingers. In the poster, she was wearing a white sleeveless knee-length tennis dress which outlined all her curves, white and black tennis shoes and white socks. Her hip-length blue-hued raven black hair was tied into a high ponytail and she was holding a black and blue tennis racket in her delicate looking hands which continued to form slender, well-manicured fingers, as she stood in a receiving position. The photographs used in the posters were taken during her games since she always tried to escape her photo sessions. It was not that she didn't believe in her skills… no… but she was camera shy as per what was said in an interview of hers. Her shyness just made her more adorable in his opinion.

He ran his fingers over the poster's heart-shaped face as he admired her fair complexion, soft-looking pink lips, small nose and gorgeous sapphire blue orbs. Apart from her perfect fingers, it was the sapphire depths of her eyes that made him fall for her… and hard. On the bottom right of the poster in beautifully curved black letters was her name _**'Kagome Higurashi'**_. From the various articles he had read about her and all of the interviews he had watched, he knew that she was a very sweet, hard-working, polite, generous, helpful, encouraging, friendly and pure-hearted girl. She was good in her studies, but she was very serious when it came to tennis, and she even had a fanclub of her own which consisted of many of the world's best sportsmen and a lot of other members of the male species.

However, he also knew that she had never dated anyone, though rumors said that she did have a huge crush on someone, who she wasn't ready to reveal yet. Many of the men wished that she had a crush on them, him being included in the list. However, no-one was sure who it was that she had a crush on.

He had gently traced her lips on the poster with the tip of his index finger before sighing dreamily. He had looked at the poster one last time before walking over to his bed, only to lie down on it with his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling of his room, thinking about what his mother and sister had been so excited about.

_**Flashback ends**_

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the last bell for the end of class ring until his best friend Eiji Kikumaru, the bouncy red-haired, dark-blue eyed acrobatic player of their team appeared in front of his table to get his attention.

Closing his eyes, he smiled his usual smile at his best friend and quickly placed his things back in his bag before getting up to go with him to the locker room so as to change for evening practice. As they walked Eiji started telling him about the latest album of his favourite band, "The Chocolates". Listening to Eiji, he thought to himself, _'Eiji's love for "The Chocolates" is just like my love for Kagome-chan. The difference is that Eiji's just a fan of the band but me? … not only am I a fan of Kagome Higurashi, but I'm in love with her too.'_

Though the next thing Eiji said caught is attention, making his eyes snap open and to Eiji in surprise. "What did you just say, Eiji?" he asked the bouncy red-head who smiled and looked at him before replying excitedly, "Kagome Higurashi, the famous prodigy, is going to be joining Seigaku in our class, nya!!! Isn't that so cooooool, Fujiko?"

Fuji felt his heart speed up, _'Kagome Higurashi was going to be joining their school and his class?'_

Ignoring the fact that she was going to be joining so late in the year, he couldn't believe that the one he had been crushing on since two years would be in his school, in his class soon.

His attention was brought back to Eiji when he said, "Apart from that, I heard the teachers say that she would be joining our tennis team as a regular since apparently there's no rule that a girl can't be a part of the boys' tennis team."

This made Fuji's heart beat faster than before as he felt his heart fill with happiness at the thought of being so close to the girl of his dreams. And the fact that she would be joining the boys' tennis team meant that he would get to spend even more time with the raven-haired beauty he so adored.

Continuing to walk, they entered the locker rooms only to come out after five minutes, having changed into their club uniforms. The other regulars were walking with them as they were all changing when Fuji and Eiji entered the locker rooms.

About an hour later, the tennis club practice finished and the captain of the Seigaku Tennis Team, Kunimitsu Tezuka, a boy with brown hair which had blonde highlights in it and dark brown eyes covered by oval glasses called the regulars to make an announcement.

"Everyone, there will be a meeting for the regulars tomorrow morning. I expect you all to be here at the courts by 10 a.m. There will be no need to get your rackets, it will just be a meeting where we will be discussing a few things." He said, making sure to keep his voice stern and even. At their combined nod and answer of "Yes, Buchou", he said, "Dismissed"

The regulars made their way to the locker rooms to change before heading towards their own houses. As Eiji and Fuji walked towards their houses which were close to each other, Eiji continued telling Fuji about what else he had heard/read about his favourite band.

Bidding goodbye to each other when they reached the fork separating the way to their houses, Fuji made his way towards his home. As he did, he was lost in thought- thinking about what his team-mates could be planning. He was smart enough to see the slightly guarded looks of his friends. Even though he didn't change the expression on his face, he knew that his friends were hiding something from him. Somehow, he had an idea of what they were planning though.

Then his thoughts went from his friends to the one girl he loved. He couldn't help but feel ecstatic that the girl he was crushing on was going to be joining his class. Apart from that, she was also going to be in the boys' tennis team of their school. The thought made the smile on his face widen slightly, unnoticeable to the eye unless someone was looking at him with a lot of concentration.

Reaching home, he entered the house. Opening his mouth to announce himself as having reached home, he stopped in his tracks when he heard his sister's voice say, "Yes, I understand." There was a short pause before her voice sounded, "I see. What time should we expect her to reach here?" another pause, then he heard her say, "We'll be ready then. Thank you. Yes you too. Bye" before hearing the click of the phone being kept back into its cradle.

Deciding to ponder about his sister's words later, he put his usual smile on his face before closing the door softly and saying, "I'm home"

"Welcome Home, Syuusuke" he heard his mother and sister's voices greet him from the kitchen before his mother said, "Why don't you go and change, dear. Dinner will be ready soon."

Saying back, "Saa… Alright mother, I'll be changed shortly" he made his way to his room to change out of his school clothes and into his home clothes.

About ten minutes later, he stepped out of his room, having changed into a light blue T-shirt and black pajama pants. As he made his way to the dinning room, he began to think about what he had overheard his sister saying. From what he heard, someone was going to be coming to their house the next day, apparently a girl since his sister had said _'her'_.

Clearing his thoughts as he entered the dining room, he had dinner with his mother and sister. Offering to do the dishes, he watched as his mother and sister stepped into the living room of the house, but not before his mother told him, "After doing the dishes, could you come to the living room, Syuusuke? Your sister and I need to talk to you about something"

As he did the dishes, he nodded and said, "Of course mother. I'll be there soon." With that, he continued doing the dishes while the thoughts from before entered his mind yet again. He couldn't help the smile on his face softening when he thought about Kagome. _'Now, if only Kagome-chan felt the same way about me as I do about her, this would be the best birthday present I could ever get' _he thought to himself

Finishing the rest of the dishes, he dried his hands and walked into the living room only to see his mother and sister sitting there talking to each other in soft voices. His mother, Yoshiko, was a beautiful lady with short brown hair and closed eyes. She always had a soft smile on her face, not unlike Fuji himself. His sister, Yumiko, was a beautiful girl a few years older than him with shoulder-length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Seeing him, his mother called him over to sit with them. With the usual smile on his face, he stepped towards the couch and took a seat, wondering what his mother and sister wanted to talk to him about.

"Yes, mother. You wanted to talk to me?" he said, sitting next to his mother on the couch. Yoshiko smiled at her first son before saying, "Yes, dear. Do you have any plans for tomorrow morning?" she asked him in her soft voice

He looked between the two ladies of their house before nodding, "Yes, there's a meeting for the tennis regulars of our school at 10 tomorrow morning." He said, somehow knowing that the reason they were asking him that had to be related to what he overhear his sister saying on the phone some time ago.

_***~*~*TBC*~*~***_

_**That's the end of the first part of this two-shot…. Please read and review… suggestions for pairings are still welcome… I want **_**atleast ten reviews**_** before I update the second part so please review… I'm **_**begging **_**you to review… so please please please review…**_

**I would like to thank the following people for reviewing the two oneshots I've written till now**_**:**_

**kakashixangela**_**: Thanx a lot for reviewing my KagomeAtobe oneshot… you can request a pairing if you like and I'll try my best to write a oneshot/twoshot for it, k?**_

**YukimuraShuusuke Girl**_**: Thanx a lot for reviewing the KagomeAtobe oneshot… after this KagomeSyuusuke twoshot will be a KagomeYukimura twoshot… hope you like it… and this pairing is dedicated to you since I know you like KagomeSyuusuke pairings…**_

**Koorika**_**: Thanx a lot for reviewing the KagomeMarui oneshot… I'll be writing a KagomeShinji oneshot/twoshot for you after a few more oneshots, k?**_

**Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**_**: Thanx a lot for reviewing the KagomeMarui oneshot, Crystal-chan… this twoshot is **_**also**_** dedicated to you since you wanted a KagomeSyuusuke pairing**_

**Demonic kunoichiKagi**_**: Thanx for reviewing my KagomeMarui oneshot… the next twoshot, a KagomeYukimura twoshot is dedicated to you, hope you like it… I'll also be writing a KagomeYuushi oneshot/twoshot for you later on, k?**_

**LeafeKnight7**_**: Thanx a lot for reviewing my KagomeMarui oneshot… I'll try my best to write that KagomeTachibana pairing for you, alright?**_

**Kage Otome**_**: Thanx for reviewing my KagomeMarui oneshot… you can request a pairing if you want, and I'll try my best to write it down, k?**_

**animeangel088**_**: I wrote that KagomeAtobe oneshot you wanted but you didn't review for i…, anyway, thanx for reviewing the KagomeMarui pairing…**_

_**Any of my readers can ask for a pairing in this birthday oneshot/twoshot collection and I'll try my best to write it dedicated to the one who asked for the pairing….**_

_**Thanx for reading and please review since I only got **_**2 reviews**_** for the last pairing, I mean the KagomeAtobe pairing… so please review if you don't want me to delete my fics and my account on this site, I mean on ….**_


	4. Leap Year Surprise! Part 2 KagomeSyusuke

Leap year surprise!! Part 2

**A/N: I was looking for an IYYGO GX crossover fic with a KagomeZane (Ryo Marufuji) pairing... I actually wanted your help since i couldn't find it. What i know about it is: Its a three-shot, i think, with Kagome being 4 years older than Zane and him calling her sensei since she was the one who taught him about duel monsters. He loves her and when she says that she's older than him, he aks her if she would go out with him if he become taller than her. A few years later, when he and Syrus (his brother) are in Duel Academy, Kagome enters as a Teacher and he actually is taller than her... SO, if any of you know what its called and where i can find it, please help me... thanx... Now for the story....**

_**A/N: this is part 2 of the KagomeSyuusuke two-shot… please read and review… Suggestions are still welcome… I'll be using a song sung by Celine Dion, so the lyrics and name of the song will be written in this k? Enjoy!! **_

**Summary: the leap year is finally here… and the Fuji family have a surprise for their leap year baby… a surprise which will truly 'surprise' the Seigaku prodigy… what is this surprise and why is this leap year going to be so special for the Seigaku tennis prodigy?? Read to find out... Please RnR**

_**Disclaimer: Nope… I own nothing….**_

**Warning; set in the PoT universe after the nationals (bear with me about this)… characters may be OOC, especially Fuji… so beware….. **

_**Dedicated to: YukimuraShuusuke Girl (Now called Silver Wolf Yuki) and Crystal Tsuki Tenshi**_

**KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS****KS**

He looked between the two ladies of their house before nodding, "Yes, there's a meeting for the tennis regulars of our school at 10 tomorrow morning." He said, somehow knowing that the reason they were asking him that had to be related to what he overheard his sister saying on the phone some time ago.

He opened his eyes in confusion, and looked bettween the two ladies of their house again before saying, "Is there any particular reason for these questions, nee-san, mother?"

The two ladies looked at each other then turned to look at the boy again. "Well... It's just that since tomorrow is your birthday, we've invited a friend of yours who you haven't seen since you both were four." Yoshiko, Fuji's mother, replied, smiling softly at her son. She really wished her son would fall for the girl. She had wanted their little angel, as they called her, as her daughter-in-law ever since she saw the little girl. She was so cute as a 4 year old. She could remember the way the child used to smile at anyone and everyone, and they couldn't help but smile back and cuddle her (in the case of the ladies).

She could remember very well, how polite the little thing was, and the way she got along with everyone. Infact she and her little Syuusuke used to be best friends, always together, always smiling and playing cute little pranks on everyone, when she had come to stay over for a week. She had seen their little angel's pictures and really couldn't believe what a beauty she had grown to be.

"I see. I guess it would be nice to meet the person again." Fuji said, closing his eyes again, his usual smile on his lips. "Is that all mother?" he asked, turning to his mother questioningly. Yoshiko and Yumiko looked at each other and nodded. Turning to her elder son, Yoshiko said, "Yes dear, that's all. We both want you to be home by lunch-time to greet our guests."

Fuji nodded and smiled before wishing the two ladies a 'good night' With that he headed back towards his room for the night. Entering said room, he closed the door behind him, switched on the light and opened his eyes to look at the poster stuck behind his door.

Sighing softly, he trailed his fingers against the face of the girl on the poster. "I wonder who is this guest that Mother and Nee-san want me to meet after almost 11 years. I could see the way they were acting. I think they want to pair me up with this girl." he said, his eyes trailing over the girl in the poster's face before connecting with the sapphire depths. "But i don't want any other girl, Kagome-chan. You are the only one i want and could ever love"

Knowing he won't get any answer from the poster, he sighed and gently trailed his index finger over the girl in the poster's lips and smiled. "Saa... I wonder what surprise the others will get me tomorrow." After a few seconds, he answered his own question, "I guess i'll just have to be patient, ne?" he said smiling.

Trailing his finger over the girl in the poster's lips once again, he sighed softly before turning around, walking towads his bed and lying down. He knew he had homework to do, but he'd do it in a while.

He kept thinking to himself for nearly half an hour before getting up to get his homework finished. Once that was done, he switched off his room light and went to sleep after whispering a soft 'Good night' to his one love.

**The next day, Syuusuke's birthday, 8:30 in the morning:**

Fuji was sitting in his room, reading through the scrap-book he had made of Kagome. He had already had his breakfast and his family had greeted him, and given him their gifts. Even his brother, Yuuta had come over to give him his gift. But then Yuuta had said that they had a meeting and a short practice, so he wasn't able to stay long.

He kept going through his scrap-book, reading through the articles he had collected and the information he already knew by heart. He spent almost an hour doing so, when he realised the time. By foot, it took about fifteen minutes for him to reach the school, so if he didn't want to be late, he'll have to leave right now.

With that thought in mind, he stepped out of his room, and reaching the door, he called back, "Mother, Nee-san, I'm leaving." to which he reacieved a "Take care" from both ladies.

As he walked all the way to the school, he stopped in his tracks when he passed by a store outside of which there was a book-shelf, full of the new magzines. What caught his eye, however, was the cover story of one of the magzines. Retracing his steps, his aqua eyes open in surprise, he picked up the magzine and looked at the picture on the cover along with the sentence written next to said picture, _**'Kagome Higurashi, the young American Prodigy, will be staying in Japan for an unknown amount of time. Also, she will be revealing her crush soon... Continued on B6' **_

He quickly found the page and read through it, wanting to know more about the story. There didn't seem to be anything interesting in the article, so he closed his eyes agin, the usual smile appearing on his face. He kept the magzine back on the shelf before making his way towards the school again. Almost twenty minutes later, he had reached the school. Looking at the time by his watch, he realised he was right on time.

Smiling, he stepped into the school grounds and made his way towards the courts where he knew the others would be. However, what he saw on the courts wasn't really what he had expected. The whole court was decorated with streamers, confetti and other decorative things. There was abattery-powered music system on one side while a shelf of different music CDs kept beside it. Spotting some CDs of 'The Chocolates', he couldn't help but smile with his eyes open in surprise. Along two walls there were tables and tables of food and drinks. Against the last wall, there was a smaller table covered with gifts of all sizes. But it wasn't the decorations, the gifts and the food that surprised him, it was the people who were standing around in the courts.

It seemed that most of their rival teams had been invited, namely Hyoutei, Rikkaidai, Yamabuki, Fudoumine, Rokkaku, St. Rudolf, Jousei Shonan and Shitenhouji. They were scattered all aound, wearing casual clothes, talking to each other. It was a very rare sight seeing these rival schools mingling with each other.

Noticing Fuji at the entrance, his eyes now closed, but his smile softened, Eiji smiled and shouted, "Fujiko-chan, nya!!! Happy Birthday" as he glomped his best friend. Fuji smiled and gently hugged his best friend back, saying, "Saa... Thank you Eiji."

Once Eiji let go of him, Fuji turned to look at all the people who were gathered around in the courts, all sporting smiles (or a slightly cocky smirk in Atobe's case). Turning to his friends and fellow regulars, he looked at them questioningly to which Ryoma replied, pulling his trademark cap down slightly "It was Eiji-senpai's idea that we should invite everyone to this party. But we thought that some of them may not want to come, so..." he looked at his other senpais for help.

Help came in the form of Oishi who smiled as he said, "Well, we sent invitations to all the schools we know and apart from Higa Chuu, everyone said they'd come. The Higa players had some work to do, apparently, so they couldn't come." he finished with a slight shrug.

"So, Do you like it, Fuji-senpai? Do you?" Momo asked looking at Fuji for his reaction.

Fuji looked at all his friends and rivals and couldn't help the smile on his face from widening again. His eyes opened to reveal his aqua orbs. They weren't filled with mischief this time, but with friendship, joy and grateful acceptance. "Yes. Thank you." he said, nodding to them all slightly.

Suddenly he saw all the Seigaku regulars' smiles widen as the other teams' eyes took on an awed look. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened when he heard a soft, sweet voice say, "Did i miss something?"

He turned to look at the owner of the voice and couldn't help but be surprised. It was the one girl he loved, the famous American prodigy who was going to be joining their school soon, Kagome Higurashi. She was dressed in an off-shoulder light blue mid-calf length dress, that stuck to her curves as well as highlighted them in all the right places, then flared out from her waist down. Light blue 4-inch stillettoes were on her feet as a silver bracelet-watch was on her left wrist. A silver rose-pendant necklace adorned her slender neck, the pendant resting just under the hollow of her throat. For make-up, she only had a soft pink lip-gloss covering her lips, not like she needed make-up anyway; she was perfect just the way she was. Her hair was left down so that it covered her back in soft, dark waves.

"This is our gift to you, Fuji" he heard Tezuka's voice say as his fellow regulars walked over to stand next to Kagome. Kagome smiled and looked at Tezuka before saying, "How's your arm, Tezuka-kun?"

Tezuka gave the girl a small smile and replied, "It's fine now." Looking at all the others, i.e. all the other school regulars and Fuji, he said, "I met Kagome-chan in Germany when she went there for a knee examination. When you all came to meet me, she had just left to return to America." he directed the last part to his fellow Seigaku regulars.

Looking at the famed Tensai of Seigaku and the day's Birthday boy along with her long-time crush, Kagome smiled and walked over to Fuji. Stopping in front of him, she looked over his features and said, "It really has been long hasn't it?" Seeing his confised look she said, "You don't remember me, Syuu-chan? Well, it would actually make sense. After all we haven't seen each other since 11 years"

Hearing the nick-name that only his Gome-chan used to call him by, and the words that she had said, he couldn't help but smile. "Gome-chan?" he whispered. At her nod, he smiled and pulled her into his arms for a hug, relishing the fact that his little Gome-chan of all those years ago was actually the famed Kagome Higurashi who he had fallen for two years ago. Now he knew why she always seemed so familiar to him, even at the time of her debut.

Pulling away, she whispered softly, "I've had a crush on you ever since we met." she said connecting their foreheads together. His eyes widened then closed in pure happiness when she said, "But during the years we've been away from each other, i've been keeping in touch with Yumiko-nee-chan. She's been telling me all about you, sending me pictures of you and everything. A lot of times, i've come to your games, hiding under disguises, to prevent people from recognising me.

"In your match against Shiraishi-kun, from Shitenhouji, when i saw you defeated, i really felt like going to you and giving you a hug. I wanted to tell you, remind you who i am, but knowing the consequences i kept quiet. But now, i'm glad i did, or else i would have never gotten this opportunity." she smiled as she finished.

However before they could continue, Eiji had gently glomped Kagome, making her pull away from him for a while. After a few minutes, she had returned to him and said, "Come on, why don't we enjoy this party? We can catch up later. After all, i'm going to be living with you for as long as i am in Japan." she said, smiling at him softly. He smiled and nodded. With that, they started chatting with everyone else and having fun

An hour later Yumiko and Yoshiko arrived at the party. After talking to Kagome and Fuji, they said they'd meet them when they get home, no longer needing Fuji to be home by lunch. With that the two females had left to head home.

About half an hour or so later, people started saying that they should start with the fun. Deciding that dancing was the best option, Oishi headed over with Inui to put on one of the CDs so that the dance fun may start. They kept changing CDs after the songs on the CD being played were over.

Finally they decided to put a CD which had a mixture of songs; slow songs, fast songs.. you name it. As the dancing continued, it ended up that Kagome had danced with all the boys, sans the birthday boy himself. Hearing Celine Dion's 'To Love You More' playing on the music system, Atobe, the one who she was dancing with, gave her a smile and placed her hand into Fuji's. With that they all stepped back to give the couple some space.

As the music started plaing, the two teens smiled at each other and started dancing to the words.

_Take me back in the arms I love  
Need me like you did before  
Touch me once again  
And remember when  
There was no one that you wanted more  
_

As they danced, Kagome softly started humming the song as well. Fuji twirled her out and then pulled her back into his arms, as he listened to her soft humming

_  
Don't go you know you will break my heart  
She won't love you like I will  
I'm the one who'll stay  
When she walks away  
And you know I'll be standing here still_

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more  


By now, Kagome's soft voice rang throughout the courts, making everyone close their eyes to enjoy the music better. They all knew she had a beautiful voice, but none of them thought that she actually knew how to use it.

_  
See me as if you never knew  
Hold me so you can't let go  
Just believe in me  
I will make you see  
All the things that your heart needs to know_

I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more

And some way all the love that we had can be saved  
Whatever it takes we'll find a way  


Hearing the words sung by her beautiful voice, Fuji smiled and gently pulled her closer as they danced. Their foreheads connected as they continued dancing to the song, smiling happily at each other.

_  
I'll be waiting for you  
Here inside my heart  
I'm the one who wants to love you more  
You will see I can give you  
Everything you need  
Let me be the one to love you more_

By the time the song had ended, the two were already happily hugging each other. Before they knew it, they were softly kissing each other, Kagome's arms arund Fuji's neck and his around her slim waist. They couldn't hear the cat-calls and whistles they were recieving as they kissed each other. They only noticed the noise when they pulled back and held each other gently.

Kagome blushed softly but smiled; after all, they all were to be her friends. And she knew she would get along with them all wonderfully. Fuji, on the other hand, had a happy smile on his face. He was silently thanking his friends for all they had done for him. Now he couldn't wait for when school would start and he would get to spend more time with his Gome-chan.

However, there was one thing he wasn't looking forward to- her fan-club. But, honestly, he didn't care about them. He would take on whatever they threw at him, because he already had the girl he wanted and he was never gonna let her go. He also knew that he could and would get all the help he needed from his friends and rivals.

With that fnal thought, he joined the party as they all continued talking, eating, drinking the soft-drinks they had got, and having a fun time, for once, not thinking of each other as rivals.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**That's the end of this two-shot... I didn't really know how to end it properly, so here you go.... hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it...:) **_

_**Please read and review.... The next one will be a KagomeYukimura two-shot... so please watch out for that one too... Suggestions are still welcome.... **_

_**Now for the review replies....**_

**kakashixangela: **_**thanx for the review... hope you liked this part and i'll try my best to make that ShishidoKagome pairing you want, k?**_

**ShikiKira:**_** Hi.... thanx for the review... i hope you liked this part...**_

**Crystal Tsuki Tenshi:**_** Hi Crystal-chan... thanx for the review... and i wouldn't hate you, you know... you're my friend and there's nothing as hate in friendship...**_

**LeafeKnight7:**_** thanx for the review... i hope you liked it...**_

**Tenisu no Ojou-sama Kaome:**_** Hi Kagi-chan... hope you liked this part....**_

**ShadowLover18:**_** thanx for the review... i hope you liked this last part....**_

_**As i said before, you can still suggest but please keep on reviewing... it helps the author gain more confidence... :)**_


End file.
